Safer Behind Bars
by moviefan-92
Summary: Post anime one-shot. In the days following the imprisonment of the Underground Student Council, Chiyo has grown worried for her sister. To ease her worries, Kiyoshi takes it upon himself to visit the school prison to check on them. That means visiting his old prison and facing his past tormentors. This might not end well. COMPLETE


**(A/N: I recently got around to watching _Prison School._ Wow, I was not expecting _that_ , though I guess I should have based off the reviews I heard. I watched the live-action too. It was pretty good for a live-action, and stays true to the original. So I checked out some fanfiction and came across one by _Shakespeare-The-Imposter_ , which helped give me the idea for this little one-shot. Enjoy.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **" SAFER BEHIND BARS"**

Kiyoshi gulped. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, yet here he was, standing before the school prison. He had never wanted to see this place again, and had been sure to behave very well so he wouldn't get sent back there. Those months as a prisoner had been a living hell of manual labor and physical torture at the hands of the Underground Student Council, most specifically by Vice President Meiko Shiraki.

So why exactly was he here, ready to request to be admitted by the Above Student Council? Well, that's what happened when you dated the sister of one of the inmates. When the USC's crimes of torture and attempts to expel him and his friends had come to light, his jailers had become the prisoners. And that included the now former Underground Student Council president, Mari Kurihara, the older sister of Chiyo, his current sort of girlfriend.

As the days following the imprisonment of the USC's president, vice-president, and secretary had passed, Chiyo had begun to worry about her sister, wanting to know if she was ok. And that was how Kiyoshi found himself before the ASC, requesting permission to visit his former tormentors.

"Oh my," said the Above Student Council president, Kate Takenomiya, "we don't typically allow visiting hours. Interacting with the prisoners is meant to be done on weekends during their free time." She smiled a chilling smile. "Of course, the prisoners haven't done anything to gain such privileges. They're really quite disrespectful, especially the sweaty one. We've had to teach her a lesson in manners on several occasions, yet she never seems to learn."

Kiyoshi knew she was talking about former Vice President Meiko, who did indeed seem prone to excessive sweating quite frequently. She had been the most brutal and sadistic of the USC, literally looking for any excuse or opportunity to savagely beat him and the other boys. Some might consider it to be poetic justice that she and the other USC members were now receiving the same treatment they had suffered at their hands, but not Kiyoshi. He didn't think anyone deserved such treatment. However, the vibe he was getting from the ASC was enough to let them know that the USC was being treated just as harshly, maybe even more so. And President Kate seemed to be taking great delight in it.

Standing up straight, he tried to be as respectful as possible. "I understand. However, Chiyo is worried about her sister's wellbeing, and so I request to see the prisoners so that I may assure her that Mari and the others are doing well."

Kate looked amused. "I can assure you that they are doing just fine."

That wasn't good enough for Kiyoshi. After all, the entire student body had been under the impression that nothing had been being done to him and the other boys when they had in fact been beaten regularly. "Yes, I believe you, but I would like to confirm it with my own eyes so that Chiyo will not have any doubts."

"Then why didn't she just come herself?"

"I did not want Chiyo to have to see her sister as a prisoner, so I came in her stead. It's not fair to make Chiyo suffer for her sister's crimes." He bowed. "So please, allow me to visit the prisoners."

Kate seemed to consider this. She glanced at Vice-President Risa Bettou and Secretary Mitsuko Yokoyama, as if interested in their thoughts. Neither said a word, but Kate smiled all the same. "Very well. Seeing as you were a victim of their abuse, we can grant you special privileges this one time."

Kiyoshi tried not to let his irritation at the president's hypocrisy show. To punish the USC by giving them the same mistreatment was wrong. But he couldn't worry about that now. He was here for one reason, and one reason only.

The ASC led him into the prison. Even as a visitor, Kiyoshi was not happy to be back. Hopefully he could make this a quick visit and get out of here. He didn't understand how Joe had wanted to come back. Andre too had almost ended up back in here after his little mishap in the girl's locker room, but had instead received a reprieve and gotten dorm arrest due to the abuse he had suffered during his time as a prisoner. Strangely, Kiyoshi thought the big guy was almost disappointed by this turnout.

Coming up to the jail cell, he saw the former USC members. Mari was sitting at the table with her back to the cell door, presumably so she wouldn't need to look upon the ASC members. Meiko was, predictably, doing pushups, a large puddle of sweat beneath her body. The last one, former Secretary Hana Midorikawa, was sitting on her cot, her head bowed slightly so her blonde hair hid her face. A feeling of discomfort for various reasons coiled in Kiyoshi's gut upon seeing her. He hoped she wouldn't break his other arm when he went inside.

"You have visitors," Kate told them as she opened the cell door. "Congratulations, it looks like at least one person in the school cares enough to visit you."

Meiko glanced up from her place on the floor, a look of hostility crossing her face. "Kiyoshi!" she snapped, jumping to her feet, sweat pouring off her in buckets. "What are you doing here?"

She began advancing on him, likely trying to intimidate him. Before anything could happen though, Risa charged forward and jabbed the former vice-president in the stomach with her kendo stick, causing Meiko to double over. This was followed up with a whack across her legs, and she fell over. She immediately started to get up, but froze as Risa pointed her kendo stick in her face in warning.

Kate casually strolled over. "Oh my. It seems you still don't know your place." She glanced at the former USC president. "Tell me, Mari, should I teach this undisciplined pig some manners? That is what you did to the boys whenever they stepped out of line, isn't it?"

Mari glared at her, but remained silent. Kate's smile widened with malicious intent, but vanished as Kiyoshi placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough. You don't have to go that far."

"Hmm?" Kate muttered, giving him a look of interest. "Strange that you would defend them after all they've done to you." She shrugged as she and her two cronies exited the cell. "You have five minutes. Make it fast."

The cell door closed, leaving Kiyoshi alone with the former USC. Mari remained in her seat, but was now facing him. Meiko got up to stand beside the former president while Hana stayed where she was, not even acknowledging him.

Kiyoshi gulped and took a seat across from Mari. She stared him down, refusing to show any kind of weakness. "What do you want, Kiyoshi?"

He tried to keep his expression neutral. "How are you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be happy that we're getting what we deserve? Is that the reason you're here? Have you come to gloat? To see how miserable we are?"

Her taunts were infuriating, and Kiyoshi slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! Do you really think I'd be happy about any of this? If I really wanted you to suffer, I would have asked for a harsher punishment, and had everything you've done to us made public instead of the watered-down version the school was told."

Mari studied him curiously, but Meiko made a display of anger. "Are you pitying us? You've got some nerve."

"That's enough, Meiko," Mari interrupted. She continued studying him. "You expect me to believe that you actually care about our wellbeing after everything we've done to you? Stop trying to act like you don't think we got exactly what we deserved."

A sigh escaped Kiyoshi. "Look, I get it, ok. Our peeping attempt was a mistake, a mistake driven by hormones and being surrounded by countless girls, but that doesn't make us bad people. I don't think you're bad people either. In a way, I can see things from your point of view. You wanted to teach us a lesson so we would learn from our mistakes, and you didn't trust us not to do something naughty again once we got out, so you attempted to get rid of us with your DTO plan to protect the rest of the girls. I get that, even if I don't agree with your methods. Still, I don't think anyone deserves to be treated the way we were. And that includes you."

Mari was silent, as if trying to determine how sincere he was being. Meiko, however, just scoffed at him. "Trying to act cool," she muttered. "The fact remains that even if you did make a mistake due to hormones, your actions were still criminal. You're all a bunch of filthy peeping toms!"

"And you're sexist criminals who abused your power, physically assaulted us, manipulated the system, and broke far more school rules than we did. I, however, am trying not to hold a grudge. We all did things we shouldn't have. Get over it already."

Meiko's eye twitched in irritation. "Why you cheeky little…"

"Two minutes," Kate called to them from down the hall, signifying that their time was almost up.

Kiyoshi sighed again. "Look, the past doesn't matter. The real reason I'm here is because Chiyo is worried about you, so I told her that I would come make sure you were ok."

Mari's eyes narrowed. "So you're trying to score points with my little sister, is that it?"

There was a slight movement on Hana's part, but Kiyoshi didn't even notice. "Is it really so hard to believe that I want Chiyo to be happy?" he retorted. "Despite what you've done, you're still her sister, and she's worried about you. Even though you and I aren't all that fond of each other, I was worried about you too. Hell, I'd be worried about anyone stuck in here."

More silence. Mari's expression was so stoic that it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Meiko glanced at her, wondering what she would say, but Mari paid her no mind, her whole attention on Kiyoshi.

Finally, she closed her eyes. "Tell my sister that we're fine, and not to worry about us. We'll serve our sentence without causing any problems and try and get things back to normal once we get out of here."

"Mari…" Meiko whispered, her voice filled with admiration.

The former USC president rose. "If that is all, I'll ask you to leave now."

Kiyoshi stood up as well. "Thank you. I'll make sure to let Chiyo know." He suddenly remembered. "Oh, and don't worry about your crows. Chiyo and I are making sure they're being taken care of."

He bowed to her respectfully and turned to leave. He was about to call to be let out when Mari's voice stopped him. "Hey, did you really help a baby crow?"

Kiyoshi looked back at her in surprise. Her expression had softened, and she looked genuinely curious rather than suspicious. "Uh, yeah, I did. It was towards the beginning of our punishment. I found a baby crow on the ground, so I returned it to its nest up in the tree. That was when Hana-"

The girl in question finally looked up at him, her eyes filled with warning as an angry red aura surrounded her.

Kiyoshi nearly choked on his words at the look she gave him. "That was… um… when… she came looking for me, and the branch I was on broke, and I fell on top of her." He gave a forced laugh. "Clumsy me."

With a fake smile on his face, he turned his back on the three girls and called for the ASC to let him out. Kate and her two underlings returned and opened the cell door for him. He was just stepping outside the cell when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned around to see Hana standing behind him, holding onto the back of his jacket. Her head was slightly bowed, her hair hiding her eyes, making it hard to see her expression.

Alarm bells went off in his head, and Kiyoshi panicked. _'Oh, crap! Is she going to kill me?'_

"Hey," she said quietly, "what happened between us, was it really all just an act?"

His fear evaporated to be replaced with confusion. "Huh?"

"That night in the correction's office, when you unlocked the door for the president's sister, was that really all a ploy? Did you really not feel anything?" Her grip on his jacket tightened. "Was I really just a means to an end?"

The guilt of that night returned. Part of him didn't know why he felt guilty, as Hana had pretty much brought everything that had happened on herself. But still, he _had_ used her. Maybe that kiss had meant a lot to her. He had no doubt it was her first kiss; it had been his as well. Hell, it had been his first of many things with a girl. But there had been more important things to worry about at the time, and so he had used the opportunity to overpower her sexually. And yes, he felt guilty about it.

Sighing, he turned back to her, making sure to keep his voice low as he answered her. "Of course it meant something. I gave you my first kiss, even if it was just as a way to distract you. And how could I not feel anything? I had a cute girl making out with me while neither of us were wearing pants or underwear. There's no way I wouldn't feel something. That was the most erotic moment of my life to date." His shoulders slumped. "But still, it was wrong of me to do that to you, and I'm sorry."

Hana didn't say anything, and her bowed head still prevented him from getting a good view of her expression. But if she had been planning on saying or doing anything else, she didn't have a chance as Kate placed a hand on his shoulder, much the way he had to her earlier. "You're time is up. Lets go."

Hoping he had cleared things up, he began making his way down the hall. He was almost at the end of it when he heard a cry of "Hey!" from one of the ASC. Turning around, he saw Hana charging at him. His face shifted into a look of terror as she came at him, convinced that he was about to get another beating. _'She's going to tear off my mushroom!'_

Leaping into the air, Hana practically landed on top of him. Her legs wrapped painfully tight around his waist as her arms wrapped around him. Then she was kissing him. And this was no child's kiss like back in the correction's office before he had taken charge; it was the full on deep kiss of an adult, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth to tangle with his own.

"Hmm?" came his muffled reply as he was once again overcome with confusion. He fell back, hitting his head hard on the floor, but Hana refused to let him go, giving him a taste of what he had given her that night.

 _'What!? What the hell is she doing? I thought she was pissed. Why is she kissing me? And where did she learn that thing with her tongue? Did I teach her that? What is going on!?'_

The ASC finally caught up. Risa and Mitsuko grabbed hold of Hana, ripping her off Kiyoshi. Risa delivered a punch to the blonde girl's gut as punishment as Kiyoshi sat up and scrambled back. "W-W-W-What the hell was that for? Why'd you kiss me?"

Despite the pain in her stomach, Hana chuckled. When she lifted her head, she had that same look on her face as she did when she declared that she was going to take all of his 'firsts'. "Why'd I kiss you? Because I've decided. You're going to be mine, Kiyoshi."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"You heard me," she said, her voice steadily rising, sounding more and more excited and more and more crazy. "I told you, I'm going to take all your firsts. And as soon as I get out of here, I'm coming for you. I'm going to screw your brains out, whether you want me to or not. And if I find out that you did anything with the president's sister, or anyone else for that matter, I'll off you and then myself."

She began laughing again. It was rather unsettling, and Kiyoshi made a squeak of fear. "Off? You mean k-kill?"

"That's right, Kiyoshi. So you better not try anything. You're mine. And I'm never letting you get away. So, how soon do you want to get married? Where should we live? What do you think we should name our kids? How many should we have?"

"Goodness me," Kate said with a smirk. "Kiyoshi, it looks like you're going to end up in a very different kind of prison once she gets out. This time for life."

Kiyoshi felt as if his stomach had dropped out from underneath him. Getting up, he rushed out of the door and made a mad dash for his dorm as he mentally counted down the days before Hana's release. When that day came, he was seriously going to consider deliberately doing something bad so he would end up back in the school's prison. For him, it might just be safer behind bars.

 **THE END**

 **(A/N: Yikes. Run, Kiyoshi, run. Or not. I actually ship Kiyoshi and Hana pretty hard. They have a very interesting relationship. And Hana is like the perfect blend of the extreme Tsundere and extreme Yandere. I've only seen the anime recently, but now I'm curious about the manga, which only has one chapter left, so, perfect timing. Anyway, let me know what you think. Those who do not review shall be sent to the prison school.)**


End file.
